Please Don't Leave Quite Yet
by darkangel9314
Summary: After Peyton's best friend Brooke Davis dies, Peyton finds herself wondering how she will move on without her best friend. Can Peyton pull through it or will she crushed with her grief?
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

Chapter 1

Peyton Sawyer would never forget the moment her whole world shattered around her as if she were made of glass and broken into several pieces. It had all started from one simple nightmare that had become so much more.

Sand dripped from Peyton's open fingers as she stared at the crashing waves on the horizon. Something was terribly wrong. She knew it was so. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Peyton." A voice whispered startling her out of her thoughts.

Wind rustled Peyton's hair picking up immensely as she turned around narrowing her eyes to see through her massive amount of blonde curls as a hint of chocolate brown hair caught her vision. It was the hair that she always envied off of the person who inhabited it. Her best friend for life Brooke Davis, but what were they doing here?

Red painted the white sands below as Peyton finally wrestled her blonde curls to the side and bit down on a scream. Blood dripped from every pour of Brooke's body as her mouth opened as if to speak. What was she trying to say Peyton had no clue.

"Brooke. Brooke! What happened? Brooke!"

"Goodbye Peyton."

Something knocked Peyton back as she gasped out shooting out of her bed and looking around her room that hadn't changed a bit since she was in her per-adolescent years. Rolling her eyes at her laziness to change it like Brooke had suggested weeks ago, Peyton threw off her covers and went to her closet to get ready for her day. She would defiantly need the distraction after the nightmare she had just had.

Sighing she picked up her cellphone and looked to see that she had a missed call from Brooke from that night. She frowned at it running one of her hands through the thick curls in her hair as she pressed the call button.

The phone kept ringing as Peyton got dressed and frowned when she only got Brooke's voice mail. Rolling her eyes she left Brooke a message telling her that she would be over to pick her up for school as soon as she got a bit of breakfast in her.

She put the phone in the back of her pocket as she grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs where her father was sitting at the breakfast table reading his daily newspaper and sipping his coffee. Peyton poured herself a cup and placed it onto her lips inhaling the scent of it. Today was going to be one of those days she just had a feeling about it.

"How's it going kiddo?"

"It's going the sane as any other day."

"Well I hope you have a better one"

"I hope so too."

He smiled at her as she drank the rest of her coffee, grabbed her keys from the side counter, and made her way over to Brooke's not knowing what she would face when she got there.

Sirens flashed in the distance as Peyton made her way to Brooke's house. She squinted to see where they were at and as she inched closer she noticed that the sirens were actually at Brooke's house. What was happening?

Time seemed to go into slow motion as she parked her car in the nearest spot and opened her door running to Brooke's house as fast as she could. She saw yellow crime scene tape as Brooke's dad held Brooke's mom. What was going on here? Where was Brooke?

"Mr and Mrs Davis? What happened? Where's Brooke?"

Peyton watched Brooke's mother face fall as she turned into Mr. Davis trying to hold herself together as Peyton finally looked over to Brooke's red door. Her face twisted in shock as she saw a detective throw a sheet over someone's face as the color drained from her face assuming the worst.

"Peyton. Something happened."

Peyton blinked as she prepared for her whole world to crash around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

Chapter 2

Sirens illuminated Peyton's face as she stared at the scene before her feeling as if the numbness of what had happened was latching onto her and wouldn't let go. Why would Brooke do this? From what Peyton could tell she was a naturally happy person who had everything that life could ever offer her. But if that was true why the hell had she killed herself. And why hadn't Peyton noticed?

No. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some sort of mistake. Wasn't it?

"Peyton." Brooke's mother said as she turned to meet her.

Before Peyton could think about what she was doing, she threw her arms over Victoria, because hugging someone she overall hated was better than hugging no one at all. Her best friend was dead, and she didn't know how she would get over this.

"You shouldn't be here Peyton. You shouldn't see this."

"I'm not leaving her."

"She's already gone Peyton. There's nothing for you here anymore. You should go home."

"With all due respect Mrs. Davis, I'm not going anywhere."

"I would hate to have the authorities to escort you home Peyton. They need to do their job. Come back tomorrow and then we can discuss things. Until then please leave me to my grief. You may have lost your best friend, but I just lost my daughter and I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

Numbness consumed Peyton as she felt herself nod giving up at least for the moment. Whatever closure she needed would have to wait. She didn't want to cause a scene nor give Brooke's parents a reason to keep her away from the truth. She needed answers in any way she could get them, and they would not be easy to obtain if she harassed Brooke's mother any further.

"I guess you're right Mrs. Davis. This is a lot to take in and I do need some time away from this house for my thoughts. I just can't believe she's really gone. She seemed so happy…."

"They all do Peyton. Go ahead and go home. You need your rest."

Peyton nodded as she got into her car and drove off to await more news.


End file.
